


Stay

by DottyDot



Series: How It Could Happen [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottyDot/pseuds/DottyDot
Summary: "Marry me." He touched her chin until she raised her eyes to his, "Stay with me" he asked, all hope, no fear.





	Stay

When it was over, after the Night King, the Dragon Queen, and Cersei had all been killed, they hadn't spoken, they simply held each other. Jon had kissed her on her forehead alike and completely unlike that day after the battle for Winterfell, and then held her again.

They didn't talk.

There were many looks, many grasped hands, many occasions where one stood next to the other, supporting their positions as they spoke with the Lords and Ladies of Westoros. Their proximity comfort for each other, reassurance for their people, a symbol of unity and peace after years of violence and death. As close as they were, there was never a private moment for the King of Westoros and his cousin, the Queen of the North.

She spoke to her Lords, they would return North to rebuild. She would live in the Dreadfort until Winterfell was rebuilt. Brienne was unhappy with her decision, but she was Queen of the North, her place was in the North.

Brienne must have spoken to Jon, because then he did find her, and pulled her close to him again, at ease doing so as they both found it the only consolation left to them. Everyone else was gone. They were the last Starks, and blood calls to blood.

They didn't talk of it, of watching their last siblings die, of the death of those who would have killed Sansa or Jon to assure their place on the throne. They had each other, only each other.

"You would leave?" He asked, holding her gently in his arms.

"I must. There must always be---"

"--a Stark in Winterfell" Jon spoke in unison with her. Their father's words becoming the weight of purpose and loyalty, the meaning of their lives defined by him still.

"I would have you stay." His unspoken _if I could will it_ pressed itself into Sansa's mind, echoing over and over.

"And I would not go" was her spoken response, although Jon heard the silent remainder _if I could choose it_.

"Then stay" he whispered into her cheek, kissing her there. A small sound, bigger than a breath, smaller than a gasp escaped her.

"Stay" he said again, his voice trembling. She did not speak, but her cheek fell against his. He pressed another kiss to her forehead. "Marry me." He touched her chin until she raised her eyes to his, "Stay with me" he asked, all hope, no fear.

Her hands rested on his chest, her fingers buried in the fur of the cape she had sewn at Castle Black. Even as King he still wore it. "You will return to Winterfell, in time" he promised. "You will return as Queen of Westoros." He pulled her closer, into that matted fur that somehow still smelled of winter, of the North, of home.

"We will rebuild together" he said into the flames of her hair.

She whispered her unintelligible response into his chest.

"Yes?" He asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes, Jon. _Yes_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
